1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting element for use with electric razors. In particular, the cutting unit is rotatably driven and is provided with a brush for improved and more efficient shaving and to reduce and avoid pseudofolliculitis barbae and related conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art has previously recognized the importance of properly positioning the hairs for shaving. Ideally, the hair should be erect and standing away from the skin. In various cases, however, the hairs grow at angles acute to the skin. Moreover, such as for some black persons, the hairs tend to be extremely curled, thereby resulting in pseudofolliculitis, an imbedded hair which, when shaved, causes what is commonly referred to as razor bumps. Alternatively, when hairs are sheared so that they lie below the level of the skin, pseudofolliculitis may result from a hair which is growing partially or wholly subcutaneously.
A primary objective in obtaining a close, safe, and efficient shave is the proper positioning of the hairs to be sheared by a shearing element. Because all hairs do not normally grow perpendicular to the skin surface, a device is needed to position the hairs such that they may be effectively sheared by a shearing element.
The art has resorted to various devices in combination with electric razors to properly position hairs for shaving. U.S. Pat. No. 2,718,694 employs a fixed, stationary brush disposed between two electric shaving elements to position hairs. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,711,582 employs a fixed, curved brush to raise hairs prior to shaving. Another method for positioning the hairs is a panel-like member having grooves which engage the hairs just prior to being sheared, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,851.
Problems with positioning the hairs are exacerbated by hairs which grow substantially parallel to the skin surface and very close thereto. Additional problems are encountered by hairs which are ingrown or embedded, such as caused by closed skin pores and various forms of pseudofolliculitis. Pseudofolliculitis is especially prevalent among black males and others who have very curly or curved facial hair. A hair emerging from a follicle will curve back onto and eventually penetrate into the skin at a point adjacent the follicle. At the point of penetration, a papule, pustule, nodule, or similar inflammatory reaction will result in the skin. To shear such hairs requires that the penetrating portion of the hair be withdrawn from the skin and that the entire hair be positioned for shearing.
These problems can be further aggravated by cutting elements which leave the sheared hair at a level below the skin surface. In such a case, pseudofolliculitis results from a hair growing into the skin adjacent the follicle but without emerging from the follicle opening at the pore. To shear such a hair requires opening the pore to provide access to the embedded hair. Then, similar to the forms of pseudofolliculitis discussed above, the hair must be positioned for shearing.
The art has also developed methods for coping with pseudofolliculitis. U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,392 discloses a facial brush for controlling pseudofolliculitis barbae comprising bristles of differing heights and stiffnesses. In use, the bristles, preferably wet and soaped, are applied to the face prior to shaving to raise and position facial hairs.
The only prior art known to applicant relating to a hair clipper for alleviating pseudofolliculitis is U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,190. The hair clipper disclosed therein comprises a lower cutter reciprocally moved across an upper cutter to shear hair caught between cutter slots in each cutter. The moving, reciprocating cutter rubs low-lying facial hair across the direction of the hair growth to cause the hairs to become erect for cutting. This clipper, however, cannot provide a close shave because the hairs are sheared above the skin surface. Moreover, this device is directed to preventing a further occurrence of pseudofolliculitis but does not act to alleviate a present condition of such.
It is thus seen that a close shave, especially where the facial hairs are sheared to lie below the skin surface, can cause pseudofolliculitis. Even shearing the hairs above the skin surface, although tending to avoid future occurrences of the condition, does not alleviate a present condition of pseudo-folliculitis. Thus, it would be beneficial to shear facial hairs at or below the skin surface while also avoiding or alleviating pseudofolliculitis and related conditions. It would also be beneficial to medicate inflamed hair follicles containing ingrown hairs and papules, pustules, and the like resulting from the penetration of the skin by curved hairs.